Dinner with a Nosy Ninja
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: All Reno wants is to surprise Elena with a perfect dinner...what happens when Yuffie has other plans? Also, what else does Reno have up his sleeve? For QueenAlla, a Relena. Rated M for language.


A/n: Here is a lovely Relena for the lovely QueenAlla! Enjoy!

Playlist: Believe Again by Delta Goodrem, Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas, Belly Up by Maria Mena and Lucky by Jason Mraz.

Disclaimer: I only own Miranda, a random made up character.

* * *

Elena giggled at the phone message she received while at the employee pool. She was swimming laps and she taking a break, seeing that she had missed a call. It had been from Reno.

"_Hey babe, it's me. Go pick out a cute dress and get ready tonight. When I come home from the shooting range with Rude, we're going somewhere nice, alright snack cake? Have fun! I love you."_

The blonde flipped her phone shut and snatched her towel off the rack while wondering what that crazy redheaded boyfriend of hers was up to that night. He always took her out to dinner once a week, but dressing up? Highly unusual. Elena sighed and opened her phone again, searching for the one contact that could help her find the perfect dress for that night.

* * *

"…Where are you taking Elena?" Rude asked with a raised eyebrow as he shot another round. Reno nodded his head in approval and shrugged.

"Well, there's this nice joint in downtown Edge called Nobles. It's really hard to get a table but I pulled a few strings and snagged one, I've got a really good surprise for my girl tonight." He replied, aiming his gun at a target. He began shooting, the loud noise ringing out in an echo as Rude shook his head. He had no idea what Reno was up to, but with the way he had been acting all week…it was definitely serious.

* * *

"Hmmm, I swear the blue was looks perfect on you, 'Lena…it brings out those big brown eyes of yours!" Miranda announced as she circled the blonde wearing red. Elena and her friend Miranda had been searching for hours for the perfect dress and the one she was wearing now was not an option.

"I have big eyes?" Elena shouted, grasping her face. Her auburn haired companion shook her head, causing her loose curls to sway.

"No no, no! What I mean is…it brings out your eyes, makes them more beautiful than they already are…meaning…get the damn blue dress!"

"Oh! Yeah, I did like that one better anyway. Let's go ahead and buy it and then I'll get ready." Elena replied, changing quickly back into her Turk uniform and scooping up the blue gown that she was going to buy. Miranda followed her to the check-out line.

"So…I wonder what he's planned for tonight." Miranda asked, giving a sly smile to the blonde. Elena giggled and shrugged.

"I have no idea…but…he usually doesn't have me dress up like this. I have no idea…"

* * *

A few hours later, Elena was finished getting ready. Her blue gown shimmied to the floor in a ball gown cut. It had gorgeous beading on the breast line and at the very bottom. Her blonde hair was swept up in a small ballet bun with a comb that Miranda had provided. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her clutch and waited for Reno to return home. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a very surprised Turk.

"Whoa, baby! You look amazing! Absolutely perfect…you ready to go?" Reno asked, approaching his girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. He gave her a soft peck on the lips and smiled.

"Just where are we going, Reno?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Reno shrugged and smirked, wrapping his arm around Elena's and leading her gently to the car.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with a very talkative Elena. She took the liberty of telling the redhead all that had happened to her today and all the latest gossip that the girls were talking about at ShinRa. Reno personally didn't care for the stuff, but he listened intently, nodding his head every now and then to acknowledge the blonde.

When he pulled into the parking lot, Elena beamed. She pointed to the large building and her jaw dropped.

"Nobles? But…this place…how did you…what?" she asked, all of her words jumbling together. Reno laughed and took her hand.

"No worries, babe. Tonight is just for us. Don't worry about it. I got us a special table." He replied, putting the car in park.

Reno then helped Elena out of the car and they walked into the ritzy restaurant, hand in hand. Miranda's words rang clear in Elena's mind. Just what was Reno planning?

* * *

"Yuffie! You've got a new table!" the manager of Nobles shouted as he walked into the staff room. The ninja looked up from the book she was currently engrossed in. She groaned at the thought of another table. Never again would she work a double shift.

If Yuffie had it her way, she wouldn't be working at all, but now that she was living in Edge with the old AVALANCHE gang…she kinda had to. So the teenager bit her lip and scoped out her new table, only to be surprised with the fact that it was Elena and Reno, Turks and former enemies. From the look of Elena's dress….it was a date. Oh…this would be too much fun.

"Alright, I'm going, old man!" she yelled out, walking into the dining room and over to the table.

Elena and Reno looked up with a smile that soon faded just as quickly as it had come. Elena's lip twitched and Reno rolled his eyes. Not her…not Yuffie!

"Hello, folks. Fancy finding you turkeys here. What can I get you to drink?" Yuffie asked with an evil smile. Reno could already tell something was up. He turned to Elena and got her attention.

"Hey…do you wanna request another waitress?" he asked out loud, not caring that the ninja could hear. Elena looked at an appalled Yuffie and shook her head.

"Reno, that's rude! We'll stay here…Um, Yuffie, can I have a glass of water, and what would you like, honey?" she asked, giving Reno a glare. The redhead rolled his eyes once more and looked up at Yuffie.

"Scotch on the rocks." He replied. Yuffie wrote it down and gave them another chilling smile before leaving.

"What a fucking weirdo…I should've let the Don have her." Reno mused. Elena held in a laugh and shook her head.

"Be nice…she has to work like everyone else. Maybe this job has matured her!" the blonde insisted.

Yuffie returned with the drinks shortly, placing Elena's down carefully and the then tossing Reno's in a nonchalant manner. The drink tipped and spilled into his lap. Elena gasped and reached for a napkin, while Reno glared furiously at Yuffie.

"You did that on purpose you little bitch!" he shouted, standing up and towering over the ninja. Yuffie was hysterically laughing until she saw aqua eyes staring dangerously down at her. Gulping loudly, she handed him a napkin.

"Uh…sorry…it was an accident?" she explained, pulling out her pad. Reno sat down slowly, Elena reaching for his hand, shushing him.

"Dear, it was an accident, maybe she's new…give her a break…" she whispered. Reno sighed loudly and picked up his menu.

"Anyway…what'll ya have?" the ninja asked, placing her hands on her hips. Elena scanned the menu before deciding to have a Caesar Salad, while Reno got a steak. Yuffie quickly wrote down their order and left in haste. So, maybe picking on Elena was a better idea…

* * *

The couple received they're food and continued to have a more peaceful meal after the drink incident. Reno forgot all about it and his good mood quickly replaced the bad one. They laughed and talked and even argued a little. Yuffie watched from a distance with curiosity. What could Elena see in a guy like that anyway…he probably just wanted her for sex. She had to ruin the date…maybe it would help Elena from getting hurt! Sure she didn't care for the blonde…but Reno deserved it!

With a smirk, Yuffie picked up a pitcher of water to refill Elena's water and she waltzed over to their table. They were finished with their plates and were oblivious to the new visitor. However, they stopped when they saw the waitress.

"What's the deal, brat?" Reno asked with a smirk. Yuffie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Elena.

"Hey blondie, why are you with this loser? He probably just wants sex from you. " She stated. Elena scoffed and blinked a few times at the raven haired teen before replying.

"That's none of your business, Yuffie…and Reno just so happens to be a sweet man. Whatever idea you have of him…is clearly wrong." Elena answered. Yuffie shook her head and picked up the water glass like she was about to pour more into Elena's cup when suddenly she dumped it on the blonde's head. Elena stood up and jerked the pitcher from Yuffie, throwing it to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she screamed. Yuffie laughed and shrugged.

"You know how they throw water on people to wake them up from their dreams…I'm waking you up from yours…this guy here…he's a womanizer…"

"You don't know anything about him. He's not like that at all. We're in love and now you've made this the worst date of my entire life!" Elena continued, turning on her heels to run to the bathroom. Yuffie objected and dug her shoe into the hem of Elena's dress. The next thing everyone heard was a large ripping sound that cut through the air.

For seconds, the entire restaurant was silent. Reno stared with eyes as wide as saucers and Elena slowly looked down to see that the dress had been ripped horribly and was now revealing the lacy underwear that the female Turk was wearing underneath. Yuffie smiled victoriously as Elena picked up the pieces and ran off to the bathroom, tears falling from her eyes on the way.

"You! You selfish little brat! All you care about is your opinions and your assumptions." Reno snarled, his face inches form hers. Yuffie pushed him off of her and pointed to the bathroom.

"I'm saving her from a pig like you!" she replied. Reno groaned and pulled out something, showing it to the ninja.

"Oh yeah…would a pig propose to the woman he loved?" he asked, waving a velvet box around. Yuffie's jaw dropped as she realized she made a huge mistake. She didn't answer as Reno ran off after Elena.

* * *

"Go away!" Elena yelled in the stall. She sat on the toilet, holding the remains of her dress as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Reno rapped on the door once more.

"C'mon baby love, open up…"

"No! That bitch ruined everything…I look ridiculous."

"For what it's worth...you look fantastic underneath all that silk…besides…I've got something even better than a dress, babe. Come see what it is." He whispered through the door. Elena perked up and eyebrow and scoffed.

"Reno, if your naked right now…in a ladies restroom, I suggest you better put that away…I'm not in the mood." She hissed. Reno held in a laugh as he shook his head.

"No babe! I'm not naked! Just…just come out here!"

Elena opened the door hesitantly to see Reno on one knee with a diamond gleaming from a velvet box. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend, realizing what tonight was really about.

"Elena, who cares about a ripped up dress, a stupid brat, or even lacy underwear. The best part about tonight is asking if you would be wife." Reno stated, looking up at Elena. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood back up, just in time for Elena to wrap her arms around him, giving him a long, deep kiss.

"I will, sweetie, I will…this is the best date ever…" she whispered.

Reno picked her up and walked her out of the restaurant as they drove home for what Reno called dessert. Elena giggled and watched the diamond gleam and sparkle from her finger.

* * *

"You ripped a dress, threw water on someone and threw alcohol on someone else…your fired!"

"But…but…this is the fifth job that's fired me…isn't there some limit?" Yuffie begged. The manager growled and threw the ninja out of the back. She lifted herself off the ground and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Oh Tifa? Is there any job openings at the Seventh Heaven?"

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated XD


End file.
